


All I Wanted

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sad leave me alone, Mentions of Death, No characteristics, She/her pronouns for reader, Song - All I Wanted (Paramore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Original Female Character(s), Leonard Snart/Reader
Kudos: 6





	All I Wanted

She knew she wasn’t paying attention. Her professor was probably staring at her pointedly as she continued the virtual lesson, but she didn’t care. She had more important things on her mind.  
The way his smile curved upwards higher in his left side than his right, the way the light hit his eyes, the grey transforming into a brilliant icy blue.  
She couldn’t feel the seat beneath her anymore, the cold plastic cutting into her thighs. She had completely broken off from reality.  
'Hello, darling. Did you miss me?'  
She could imagine him walking through the front door, dropping his bags at the closet before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “Always,” she would smile, putting her arms up, running her fingers over his dark hair.  
'Sorry I’m late, Mick insisted we get more food. I brought your favorite as an apology.'  
“You didn’t have to.” He would smile his half-smile and hand her a bag of Chinese food, complete with fortune cookie, anyway.  
All her fantasies were black and white now, memories and wishes, lost in her mind since he was gone. Not coming back. Mick had told her when he returned from his long trip. Wouldn’t say where.  
'I’m sorry, kid. He’s gone.'  
“All I wanted was you.” She wasn’t worried. She’d see him again. He’d promised before he left. And he always kept his promises.


End file.
